


You are such a dreamer

by Noppoh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noppoh/pseuds/Noppoh
Summary: Bellatrix thinks Hermione is a dreamer as she talks about her ideas for the future.





	You are such a dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, I merely play around with the characters.

“You are such a dreamer.”

“Excuse me?” Hermione exclaimed, propping herself up on her elbow. “I am not.”

Bellatrix smiled and took a drag from her cigarette. She blew the smoke slightly away from Hermione – knowing she didn’t like it – and made sure none of the ashes fell on the bed. There had been more than enough fights about it in the past.

“Yes, you are,” she answered.

“Simply because I talk about bettering the wizarding world doesn’t mean I’m a dreamer,” Hermione argued.

“You want to turn the entire system upside down.”

“Well, it’s a shite system.”

“Language, Minnie.”

“Who do you think I learned it from?” Hermione countered, poking Bellatrix in the ribs before flattening her hand against the naked skin.

“Oh dear, it seems I’m a bad influence on you.”

“Yes, you are.”

“But you love it.”

Hermione scoffed.

Bellatrix placed her half-finished cigarette in the ashtray before lunging towards Hermione, throwing her on her back and looming over her.

“Admit it,” Bellatrix purred.

“Only if you admit that I’m not a dreamer.”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to make demands, pet.”

Bellatrix nipped at Hermione’s neck, eliciting a small gasp. Her hand slid down Hermione’s side, pulling up a leg.

“I only- Oh! The rules are ancient. I’m running for Minster so I can- hmm- update them.”

“By freeing the house-elves.”

“It’s slavery.”

Bellatrix hummed, her hand moving up again now that Hermione had hooked her leg in place. “By giving the goblins and centaurs more rights.”

“We’re discriminating them.”

“You want to demolish some of the pureblood traditions.”

“They’re- Bella!” Hermione whined.

“They’re what?” Bellatrix pressed, lips only a hairsbreadth away from Hermione’s but denying her the kiss.

“Ancient. Misogynistic. Out-dated. For crying out loud, Bella. Stop teasing me!”

Bellatrix chuckled. “Admit you’re a dreamer, pet.”

“Never!”

“Are you sure?”

“Bella!” Hermione protested, wriggling about in an attempt to get away.

“The world you’re thinking of is a Utopia, Minnie.”

“Why does it matter? At least I can try.”

“Silly girl,” Bellatrix said with affection. “Then admit you like me.”

“Like you?” Hermione questioned. “Well, if you would just bloody kiss me, I will even admit I love you.”

Bellatrix huffed a laugh and finally gave in, lightly brushing her lips over Hermione’s before deepening the kiss. Their plan to start the day would have to wait a little longer.


End file.
